OverAssault Mode
OverAssault Mode (接収義・拘束解除(オーバーアサルト・モード) , Ōbāasaruto Mōdo lit. Confiscation Art: Restraint Release) is a Take Over spell that is seemingly one of a kind- instead of being a 'Soul' or a different way to engage Take Over, OverAssault Mode is a spell that 'upgrades' the current Soul that the user is equipped with into a drastically enhanced form. Description OverAssault Mode, if the brief description above didn't give any pointers, is an evolution of Take Over, put into motion when the user harnesses their Magic Origin's power to draw in stray eternano saturated within the environment and applies it to their current Take Over Soul. The user must continuously compress the eternano and absorb it into their Take Over Soul, using the original Take Over Soul as a mere fulcrum for the new form. As Take Overs generally have some form of sentience left, as seen with Beast Soul, as it can cause the user to go on a rampage, in order to initiate OverAssault Mode, the user must allow whatever is left of the Soul's sentience to believe that they are capable of wrestling control from their master, before the user harnesses their Magical Aura to subjugate their will entirely, taking all of their power in a similar manner to a Full-Body Take Over and evolving such a concept even further. The end result of such a risky move is an evolution that results in the Soul's appearance and attributes changing, making it significantly stronger than it was before. Aesthetically, OverAssault Mode simply has many of the Take Over Souls becoming re-armoured and becoming much more durable; while the Souls themselves are now referred to as "_ Soul Exceed". The powers of each Take Over Soul that has undergone OverAssault Mode's evolution are enhanced to take advantage of their potentially devastating effects- for example, Arcanite Soul has a spell that allows the user to 'lock' a spell of the opponent's for a minute, thus preventing them from using it, whereas Arcanite Soul Exceed can 'lock' one of the target's magics for five minutes. And of course, as with every "evolution form", OverAssault Mode grants the user one new power; in some cases, these new abilities weren't originally infused within the original soul; but generally the new powers are related to the old ones- Take Over: Marine Soul: Shark's Water Magic can branch out into Ice Magic, for example. Normally, OverAssault Mode lasts for half an hour, or rather, thirty minutes, draining magical power from the user at a steady rate. Once the user has been completely exhausted from their magical power, the user can immediately access the Soul that was previously in OverAssault Mode, though they will be unable to transform into any others and cannot activate OverAssault Mode again until three days have passed, at which their Magic Origin would be capable of transforming once more, having recovered from the strain of undergoing the evolution. Trivia *OverAssault Mode takes from inspiration from Burst Evolution from Digimon Tamers, as well as the general concept of a 'super mode' as seen in numerous pieces of media. Category:Spells Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Take Over Spells